


The mind says no

by MaileDC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Derek wish, First Time, Happy Ending, Jelous Derek, Just Sex, M/M, No Relationship, Top Derek
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:29:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaileDC/pseuds/MaileDC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No deberían estar ahí, el no debería estar disfrutando de tenerlo sentado sobre su regazo en una cama pequeña que compró meses atrás en caso de que alguien decidiera usarla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The mind says no

**Author's Note:**

> Solo debo decir que esto sucede cuando debo escribir un lemon para un fanfic y mi cerebro no comprende en que forma debe ser.

El corazón le va latiendo con fuerza, como si su misión de latir fuera lejos de este mundo con fecha de caducidad y una larga lista de problemas visibles en su forma de respirar. Dentro de la habitación todo es claro, sin necesidad de hacer brillar sus ojos cada movimiento es perfectamente notable como las manos que se aferran y las caderas que se ondulan creando la fricción perfecta para hacerlos gemir. El espejo le regala una nueva visión de ese acto natural en el que se ha encontrado a si mismo deseando seguir estimulando la entrada del menor con sus dedos curvados en la dirección exacta para que Stiles se incline y le encaje las uñas en los hombros. No deberían estar ahí, el no debería estar disfrutando de tenerlo sentado sobre su regazo en una cama pequeña que compró meses atrás en caso de que alguien decidiera usarla. Fue coincidencia que el humano la usara luego de la cacería y él como buen anfitrión le llevara una manta.

No era su intención acariciarle el cabello y bajar hasta sus labios con su pulgar, no era su intención acceder a meterse en la cama y abrazarlo contra su pecho para mantenerlo caliente. Debería irse, debería bajarlo, irse y jamás hablar de eso pero no puede. Con sus dedos enterrados en su interior y su otra mano abarcando desde su cadera hasta sus curvas gemelas no puede hacer nada más que recibir sus gemidos por entre sus labios deseando cada vez más fervientemente que el humano cierre los ojos para no tener que ver su propio placer reflejado en sus ojos color whisky.

Con un cambio de movimientos siente que el esfínter lo atrapa con más fuerza y reconoce el momento de hacerlo suyo, de fundirse en uno finalmente. Con un sonido de sus labios le ayuda a acomodarse, dándole la sensación de llevar las riendas. Stiles gime su nombre bajito, con sus labios pegados a su frente conforme va ascendiendo hasta dejar solo la punta de su miembro en su interior y volver a bajar con un ritmo suave, disfrutando de cómo se amolda para Derek.

Las uñas se vuelven a enterrar, igual que las rodillas en el colchón cubierto por un par de sabanas color azul. Es entonces que recuerda que el menor ama ese color y lo comprende, puede ver su piel lucir todavía más hermosa en contraste con ese color. En lugar de vestirlo de rojo debería vestirlo de azul. Los días en los que no pueda tenerlo desnudo quiere verlo con camisas largas de color azul, que apenas y alcancen a cubrir la curva de su trasero y le dejen el acceso libre a sus muslos para tocar y chupar las veces que se le antoje.

Solamente con imaginarlo ya tiene su boca salivando, como si fuera un trozo de carne y él un lobo hambriento . Sus dedos se deslizan, resbalosos, desde sus glúteos hasta sus muslos; aprieta la carne virgen nunca antes acariciada, tan limpia que con solo pasar sus colmillos puede dejar una marca. En su cabeza ya tiene la primera cosa que hará al finalizar, aunque suene apresurado pensar en tenerlo consiente cuando acabe ese acto.

Lo siente empezar a moverse de arriba abajo, con fuerza y cada vez más rápido. Con el éxtasis corriendo por sus venas guiándolos a infierno por el acto tan mundano que están llevando a cabo en esa habitación.

Un foquito  rojo se prende en su cabeza al darse cuenta de que quiere ese aroma en su habitación. Es egoísta por naturaleza, lo desea desnudo, jadeante tal y como se le presenta en esos momentos. Sabe que no es  culpa del adolescente, que fue él quien le guio a cometer tal fornicación. Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarlo empezando por su cuello, pasando a sus hombros delgados, las clavículas marcadas, su torso ligeramente formado hasta llegar a sus pezones pequeños pero dispuestos debajo de la tela a ser acariciados.

El ombligo perfectamente curado, esa cicatriz central que le invita a conquistarle, a dejar sus labios impresos en su piel lechosa, únicamente manchada por una pequeña línea de vello descendente hasta su sexo. Las manos le temblaron al llegar al interior de sus muslos, ignorando su miembro a propósito. Se puso como un reto acariciarlo hasta que no pudiera aguantarse las ganas de pedirle más y lo logró pero también logró que una fuerza desconocida naciera en su interior como una llama y el único bálsamo para controlarla es el cuerpo del adolescente aun sobre él cada vez gimiendo más fuerte por el placer, casi derritiendo el techo del calor que hierve en su interior.

Y si no hay un motivo claro para lo que hacen entonces tendrá que darle uno. Se levanta rodeando su delgada espalda con sus fuertes brazos para aguantar su peso por completo. Stiles se aferra a su cadera con sus piernas y a su cuello con sus brazos. El cuerpo le tiembla pero permanece fijo, sujeto a él sin preguntar a donde van.

Eso le gusta a Derek, que sea sumiso pero a la vez tan inquieto que no pueda dejar de moverse sobre su miembro y tan bocazas que sus labios no paran de murmurarle su nombre como si fuera lo único que sabe.

Cuando llega a su habitación lo deja caer sobre la cama, el cuerpo delgado dispuesto, enrojecido en algunas partes, tan deseoso como una presa que quiere escapar, le espera anhelante. Sin pensarlo mucho separa sus rodillas, flexionándolas para tener acceso a su interior, pasa una mano debajo de su cadera levantando un poco su cuerpo hasta tenerlo sobre sus muslos.

Presiona la carne suave de su vientre manteniendo quieto debajo de él.

No hay condones, tampoco lubricante, es extraño el pensar cómo logró abrirlo; sin embargo así fue y es por eso que puede penetrarlo de nuevo. Stiles permanece tranquilo, con la boca abierta, esa boca que tendrá alrededor de su miembro y que seguramente será tan bueno como desvirgarlo, lo único malo, el único error es que no va a poder vivir sin tener la opción de estirar la mano y encontrar sus largos dedos dispuestos a enlazarlos con los suyos.

Quiere ese cuerpo desnudo y también vestido de azul o de rojo, despeinado o con la sabana enredada a su cadera.  

Golpea con fuerza, sin tregua, manteniendo al lobo tan adentro que debe conformarse con las migajas de lo que Derek ocasionó. Siente al humano suave, como un durazno maduro, tierno y delicioso.

El pensamiento se le va en la dirección incorrecta al verlo mover su cadera en busca de él, en busca de compartir un mismo placer.

Puede llevar horas, días, segundos, el tiempo que sea necesario cuando finalmente comienza a eyacular. Caliente y con fuerza en el interior del adolescente.

No les pudo salir mejor ni ensayado. Ambos jadean por aire, uno encima del otro, queriendo inmortalizarse con el ‘’te necesito’’ que se le escapa a Derek en medio de la sonrisa de Stiles. Duda mucho que lo haya escuchado pero la confesión está ahí, igual que el sexo y las ganas de repetir como de besarse largo y sin ganas hasta dormir.

Solo pide no despertar en caso de que Stiles no esté.


	2. ... But I'll stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esto lleva como un mes escrito pero no sentía que fuera suficiente hasta ahora que lo volví a leer y creo que si lo escribí fue por algo. 
> 
> Espero que les guste y muchas gracias por todos esos que comentaron y le dieron kudo.   
> Traté de complacerlos, poner a un Derek celoso y que estuvieran juntos.

Siente los dedos inquietos moverse sobre el frío vidrio del botellín de cerveza deseando rememorar cada trozo de piel que tuvo a su alcance durante una noche y al día siguiente aún pudo observar desnuda, envuelta en sus sábanas sin nada de pudor a pesar de pertenecer a un adolescente cuya virginidad robó y disfrutó tal como lo haría el más mundano de los demonios al corromper la pureza de un alma blanca.

Se sintió sucio al despertar y darse cuenta que tal acto los había condenado a una vida de recuerdos donde el cerrar los ojos lo transportaría hasta esa mañana donde huyó como un cobarde evitando dar explicaciones que Stiles nunca le pidió y tal vez no le pediría jamás.

El botellín está frío, como un cuerpo muerto en sus manos o una rosa intentando sobrevivir al invierno y él no puede hacer nada más que soltarlo y levantarse del banco rogando al cielo que esta noche no se repita o la imagen en su cabeza se pierda entre todos sus tantos recuerdos escondidos. No quiere pensar en la piel pálida siendo tocada por otras manos cuando apenas una semana atrás había sido suya, tan suya que durante días pudo ver la marca de sus dientes en su cuello cuando el humano giraba la cabeza a la izquierda y que Odín lo perdone pero aún sigue deseando haber dejado más chupetones en sus muslos delicados y fuertes.

Puede sentirse desdichado mientras piensa que la felicidad del mundo fue suya por una noche donde se permitió planear un futuro pero aunque ahora mismo esté mirando a Stiles bailar con un extraño no puede disculparse consigo mismo por darse falsas esperanzas.

Sus pasos pesados se dirigen a la salida del bar intentando dejar todo atrás a pesar de que siente la mirada de sus betas clavada en su espalda como una flecha eléctrica que lo obliga a buscar a su atacante. Casi se ríe al darse cuenta de que nadie le ataca y todo es parte de un sistema forjado por un titiritero para ser él quien termine de pie en la acera cuando Stiles sale con el mismo chico, tomados de la mano y riendo por algo que no tiene gracia o eso quiere creer.

-Stiles -Lo llama al darse cuenta de que van directo al auto del otro sujeto y eso sólo puede tener un final. -¡Stiles! -Llama más fuerte logrando atraer la mirada de los dos.

La piel de sus manos arde cuando el adolescente da un paso en su dirección y el otro chico lo detiene.

-¿Se te ofrece algo?-Pregunta con ese tono que usan muchos cada vez que intentan hacerse los machitos.

Es de cabello rubio, ojos azules, nariz afilada, sin nada llamativo además de su físico típico de niño bonito.

-Llevaré al chico a su casa -Dice con ese tono de voz profundo que la naturaleza le obsequió.

-Eso lo haré yo -Dice el acompañante de Stiles pasando uno de sus brazos por los hombros delgados del beta.

Desde el lugar donde está Derek puede ver la mueca en el rostro del hijo del Sheriff, es incomodidad y vergüenza y si él lo puede ver claramente el otro chico también pero no lo suelta.

-Stiles -Repite llamándolo como lo haría un alfa.

-Debiste haberme dicho que tu ex novio estaba aquí -Stiles vuelve a tensarse, está vez incluso se hace un poco más pequeño.

Ni a Derek ni a su lobo les gusta eso. Ambos prefieren verlo juguetear con sus dedos, nervioso porque así está en su naturaleza y no porque alguien lo ponga incómodo.

-No soy su ex novio -Dice Derek empezando a caminar hacia ellos.

Puede notar que su única intención es acostarse con Stiles y aunque él hubiera hecho lo mismo el adolescente merece más. Merece todo lo que una persona pueda entregar. -Vamos, Stiles.

-No quiere ir contigo -Habla el mal tercio -Dile que no quieres ir con él.

Stiles baja la cabeza y suspira dando un paso en dirección a Derek.

Es en cámara lenta, la punta del pie primero, el talón y entonces los dedos del otro chico se cierran con fuerza sobre el hombro del humano.

En ese momento Derek desea no haber salido nunca del bar o del loft, se estaría ahorrando muchas sensaciones que se le atoran en la boca del estómago impidiéndole respirar con normalidad por causa del coraje o el estrés que siente al tenerlo tan cerca.

-Tú no quieres ir con el -Murmura el chico tomando el rostro de Stiles en sus toscas manos.

Puede oler el miedo del adolescente revuelto con desesperación.

-Ya suéltalo -Ordena terminando la distancia que le queda para poder alejar sus manos del cuerpo que fue suyo.

-No te metas -Le espeta el rubio -Déjalo que decida con quien quiere pasar la noche, si contigo o conmigo. Déjalo que decida con quien follar.

-Cállate -La voz le sale más baja de lo que esperaba pero su agarre no mengua sobre la muñeca del humano.

-Vamos, Derek -Dice Stiles por primera vez. Su voz, igual que su cuerpo gritan vergüenza.

-Ven aquí, Stiles -El rubio se acerca, alcanza a tomar el brazo del humano y tira de él como si fuera un juguete.

Es un acto reflejo lo que lleva a Derek a empujarlo y atraer al beta a su cuerpo.

No dice nada, sólo rodea su cintura con un brazo y camina unos cuantos pasos hasta el toyota.

Suelta a Stiles justo a tiempo cuando el rubio se acerca a ellos con toda la intención de atacar y sinceramente no hay nada que ayude a Derek a comprender por qué lo hace  hasta que se da cuenta de que su puño se estrelló contra su rostro.

-Derek, Derek, Der -La voz de Stiles suena cerca de su oído y sus manos están tibias en torno a sus brazos. -Tranquilo -Susurra.

El lobo desea no haberse dado cuenta del efecto que tiene ese simple humano sin siquiera proponérselo porque duda mucho que sepa que inspira a ser territorial a pesar de que muy dentro sepan que no pertenece a nadie y él desea tenerlo por completo, no sólo su cuerpo, también su corazón porque el a cambio le daría hasta su alma y su razón.

-Vamos -Le pide Stiles con ojos suplicantes y sus manos subiendo de sus brazos a su cuello.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer -Le ordena el alfa tomando sus muñecas lejos de su cuerpo -No dejes que nadie te toque.

Su aliento se mezcla con el del adolescente trayendo a su memoria los besos que se dieron y los que se aguantó al amanecer. Inclina su cabeza tocando su frente con su nariz, deslizando sus labios despacio hasta los del adolescente.

Desea que le rechace pero también que le corresponda a pesar de que ese beso puede ser tan ficticio como otros.

Stiles se mueve un poco más cerca con sus dedos apretados en torno a nada por el agarre del lobo y aun así lo único que puede hacer es acariciar sus labios con los propios. -No estabas -Murmuró con los ojos cerrados -Te habías ido.

La voz se le rompió un poco al recordar la imagen que le regaló el espejo luego de asegurarse de limpiar todo para que Derek no tuviera que torturarse con lo que había pasado la noche anterior sin saber que el hombre frente a él no deseaba nada más que empaparse del aroma de los dos recordando cada pequeña caricia y deseando más.

-Tenía miedo -A Stiles se le escapó una sonrisa.

-Yo jamás podría irme pero si no sientes lo mismo que yo, no puedo quedarme -Las manos del lobo dejaron de ejercer fuerza sobre las muñecas del humano.

-Quédate, no sólo ahora, siempre -Los labios se rozaron una vez más intentando prometerse algo que estaban cumpliendo desde el día en que se conocieron.

El aire helado les movió el cabello llevando los estremecimientos hasta el punto en que no hubo ningún problema en abrazarse recargados en el Toyota, con el cielo sobre ellos y nadie más dispuesto a interrumpirlos.

Al día siguiente podría verlo al despertar, besarle y subir su camisa para poder deleitarse con las marcas que había dejado la noche anterior y sin ningún temor lo tomaría de nuevo porque a final de cuentas era suyo y siempre había sido así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahora sí, esto es el fin de esta pequeña historia. 
> 
> Gracias por leer

**Author's Note:**

> Lo mismo de siempre  
> ¿Les ha gustado?  
> ¿Comentarios?  
> ¿Kudos? 
> 
> Gracias por leer


End file.
